Music in the heart
by Fenruer Intun
Summary: 12. Dance to the death. And in the last seconds of your life, you can not help but wonder why of all things you had to thought about that
1. 15 The afternoon streets

Rating: K+

Words: 105

Pairing: Somine.

Summary: Sora is waiting for someone.

* * *

_The__ Afternoon__ Streets_

Sora was walking in the park, waiting for someone to come. He was waiting for this person an hour ago.

Just when he was about to leave the person appeared.

"I am sorry for arriving late is just that I almost forgot and…" the person kept rambling.

For Sora it didn't matter because she was here, she had arrived, like always, to made him some company in this afternoon streets.

"Relax Naminé it doesn't matter, you arrived that's the only thing that counts" Sora replied with his usual goofy grin.

Naminé always wondered how did she got a boyfriend that was so kind.


	2. 38 Vim and Vigor

Rating: K+_  
_

Words: 91

Pairing: KaiRiku

Summary: Riku was supposed to be brave...

* * *

_Vim and Vigor_

Riku never gave up. It didn't matter what were the situation he was in.

An example of this was in castle oblivion.

Even when fighting Zexion with nothing more than two cards he never gave up. When being controlled by Xehanort he tried to fight him.

Then why Riku couldn't do this?

"Riku what did you want to tell me?" said Kairi, in front of Riku, alone the two of us.

He couldn't bring himself to said three words, _just three words_.

And he was supposed to be brave.


	3. 24 Organization XIII

Rating: K+

Words: 167

Pairing: Akuroku. (friendship or romance whatever suits you)

Summary: Roxas starts thinking on why he is in the organization

* * *

_Organization__ XIII_

Roxas was always wondering why he had been forced to join this group.

The leader of the organization, Xemnas, found him in front of an old mansion in Twilight Town and after that well…

First they tried to ask him question about his _past._ But he didn't remember anything, because he didn't exist before.

Then he was forced to fight some black bare-handed. When he was about to die some key-looking blades appeared in his hand and helped him to survive.

And after that he was forced to hunt these creatures in all the worlds for the sake of having a heart. He didn't understand until later.

"Hey Roxas do you want?" his best friend Axel asked him. He had a sea-salt ice cream in both hands offering one to him.

"Thanks" he answered when he took the object.

Whatever the reason to be in the organization, he knew that at least he had a very good friend.

Although nobodies didn't have emotions neither happy endings.


	4. 28 Asteroid attack

Rating: K+

Words: 128

Pairing; SoraRiku (Friendship)

Summary: And Sora thought that doing something that he had already done will be easier

* * *

_Asteroid attack._

Sora shot to every asteroid that moved.

With his new and better gummi recently armed ship he pretended to pass this belt. Big mistake

"See Sora you don't have any abilities" taunted him Riku

"Shut up" replied an angry Sora.

How was it possible that he could destroy real asteroids and not virtual ones, was beyond his comprehension, but he knew that is Donald saw this, well it wouldn't be well for his pilot career.

"Bet you can't do it better" Sora said. He knew that Riku had never travelled or played with a gummi ship.

"If you say so" answered Riku. He just wanted to see Sora's expression when he finished.

Sora was never going to prejudge anything in his life after sawing Riku doing perfectly.


	5. 40 Olympus Colliseum

Rating: K

Words: 68

Pairing: None

Summary: The place to test strenght... and be screamed

* * *

_Olympus Coliseum_

A place where you can test your strength in various battles.

But beware because if you are not powerful enough…

"What was that? You couldn't take on him? And you want to be a hero? Wake up boy and go and kick his…"

You are gonna be scolded by a satyr, not any satyr, _the_ satyr that trained _thy _Hercules.

And if you don't believe it, ask Sora. (Not Donald and Goofy though, they are still knocked out)


	6. 14 Sora

Rating: K+

Words:157

Pairing: SoKairi

Summary: Is hard to be the "key"._  
_

* * *

_Sora_

A figure standing in the top of the hill, waiting for someone

_That's what you see_

When suddenly a red-haired appears from nowhere

_Probably from the side of the hill that you can't see_

She hugged him and he returned the hug

_You feel something inside you. Jealousy, perhaps?_

They seem so happy, like there aren't troubles in the worlds

_But you know that that is not right. You know the truth_

They kiss in the lips like any normal couple will do

_But you know that they aren't and that destiny is playing with them_

They start kissing with all their passion, as if it were the last they are going to see

_And knowing destiny it could be._

They both say good bye, with a tone of sadness and depart. The figure goes into your direction

_You try to console him although you know that you are telling lies._

He smiles at the other one and tells him "Thanks Riku"

_You return the smile. "Your welcome Sora"_


	7. 19 A twinkle in the sky

Rating: K+

Words: 175

Pairing: Roxiri

Summary: A gaze into the worlds, and new horizons

* * *

_A __twinkle__ in __the__ Sky_

The worlds were a beautiful every time he saw them. But for the people that saw them for their first time, it was far from that. It was breath taking, after all he had sensed that in his first time gazing at them.

"It´s beautiful right Roxas?" Kairi asked.

"Yeah" he replied and thought "_just like you"_

And both of them stared in a awkward silence, while Sora looked at them thinking to himself "And they called me dense"

Riku knew what was happening before seen it and asked "How long have they been like that?"

"All the trip, and it seems that Roxas is finally doing something" he said after watching Roxas getting all nervous and started to talk to Kairi. He just started recording with a camera

"Why are you doing that?" asked Riku

"Its called blackmail" he said and recorded when they were about to kiss "besides i know of someone who will pay a lot from this"

Riku just smiled for a second and then left.


	8. 04 Lazy afternoons

Rating: K+

Words: 248

Pairing: Hinted Roxette, Implied Larxel

Summary: As roxas waits for Axe, he seems to find something more

A/n: Nobodies do not feel but remember how it felt, almost the same. Also os hinted that Roxas can feel in KHIIFM+. Also largest drabble done for my favorite non-battle song.

* * *

_Lazy __afternoons_

Roxas was waiting in front of the train station patiently for Axel to come. After all it was Axel's to have a nice chat in the top of the tower, like the others did. He didn't see why that was important but he knew one thing, you couldn't say no to Axel, otherwise it will end with all your room burned.

As he was waiting with his "other" outfit (his coat was currently being washed) he saw a trio of teenagers with the same "age" as him, or at least the same of his other. The trio was conformed by two boys and one girl; somehow it felt like a déjà vu

The girl looked at him and talked with her friends. After some seconds they left and she got closer to him.

"Hi" she waved at him.

"Hey" he replied back. He had to apparent that he was a normal person after all.

"What's your name?" she asked.

"Roxas "he said, remembering his "new" name

"Mine is Olette. Nice to meet you" the girl replied to him

"Nice to meet you too" he said. He had never had a normal conversation with someone that did have emotions.

"So are you new around here?"

When he was with Axel at the top of the tower, he still wondered what was what he felt, after all he was nonexistent and he couldn't feel…right? He decided to ask someone that could understand better this new "thing"

"Axel?"

"Yes, buddy?"

"How do you feel when you are with Larxene?"


	9. 25 Gearing Up

Rating: K+

Words:117

Pairing: None

Summary: Sora tries to understand how a gummi is built.

A/n: I have some trouble doing gummi related songs, it seems i cant do something decent with them.

* * *

_Gearing Up_

"…And then it´s finished" Dale finished the explanation "did you get all of that?"

Sora was more confused that ever. After helping with the cornerstone of light in Disney Castle and watching, more calmly, the gummi hangar, he had asked the engineers, repairers and creators of many gummi ships, how they were done.

"Yeah kind of, at least the essential" he lied.

Although he tried to pay attention to the whole explanation, he didn't understand at all what they have said.

"Good do you want to try?" asked Chip

"Maybe later, I have something to do which involves saving the worlds" Saying this he went their gummi. He just had learned that a gummi ship was really complicated.


	10. 31 Dance of the darling

Rating: K

Words:209

Pairing: Somine.

Summary: That is why you never promise to do it

* * *

_Dance of the Darling_

Sora was nervous about what he had to do. He had done it many times before, but nothing of this scale. When he had done it in the past, he was in another world and he wasn't the lead.

"Can´t believe I am actually going to do this" he said to himself. He wasn't nervous about the act, not much anyway. He was nervous because of who was going to, well…

"Are you ready?" asked a blond girl in a simple white dress. In Sora´s opinion she looked radiant.

"Do I have to?" He whined. He was getting more nervous every second that passed.

"You promised that you would do it" replied the girl with her calm voice. Promises, something he always did without thinking.

He sighed. Resigning himself of any attempt of escape, he stood up and linked arms with Naminé entering to the audience chamber in Disney´s Castle.

"I won´t promise to dance again" he muttered to himself while entering. He didn't know that in some minutes, he and Naminé will kiss at the end of the dance, Riku will smile knowingly and Roxas and Kairi will want to kill them both making Sora and Naminé to run for their lives.


	11. 17 Friends in My Heart

Rating: K

Words:161

Pairing: Twilight Gang frienship

Summary: If Roxas could cry, then he certainly would have done it.

* * *

_Friends in my heart_

If Roxas could cry, then he certainly would have done it.

His life sucked, to say the least. He had lived a non existent life, both metaphorically and literally.

His life had been really complicated and, even if hr didn't admitted, tragic.

He had lived a year without knowing who he was, he had lived a night with the memories of his other and he had finally lived five days of a peaceful life.

Then he had to kill his best friend, to give up on his existence and, to his horror, discover the fact that his "friends" never existed, even in non-existent standards.

He would never forget them, even if their friendship never existed.

--

Sora smiled, then he felt sad and a tear left his eye.

"You okay?"

"Yeah. Don't know where it came from"

_Maybe, it wasn't not existent as I thought. I may not have a heart but… I´ll remember you._


	12. 33 Dance to the Death

Rating: T

Words:293

Pairing: SoKairi

Summary: In the last seconds of your life, you will dance.

* * *

_Dance of __the death_

It was always like this.

He was dancing with her once again, to a somber yet fun tone that he never remembered.

She would be in a red dress that matched her braided hair.

_Sora wake up_

He would take her hand and start dancing, to the tone of the song.

_Please wake up, please_

He didn't knew when he learnt to dance, but the thought always vanished when he saw her smile.

_Don't leave me please_

He knew that he had to stop, because something bad would occur if he didn't stopped.

_Hang on, don't leave_

This he couldn't stop himself, this time he was going to keep on dancing he decided.

_Sora… please… don't… leave me_

"Kai…ri" he said, while the blood that had left his body was almost dry. He had hanged until the last second of his life "Dan… dace with me?"

She knew the old legend, about the last dance, the dance of the death. "Not now, when you are better"

"Kai..ri" he said, his voice was getting weaker every second that passed "Ple… please, dan…ce wi…th m…e"

"Not until you are better, Sora" she tried to sound happy, but the tears that were leaving her eyes and the tremble in her voice made it impossible.

"You… pro… mi… se?"

"I do, Sora I do" Kairi hugged the body of the boy

_Im glad_

And the music stopped, both dancers will look at each other and start to get closer to share a kiss…

_No, Sora, no please don't leave me, please don't_

But he never felt the kiss, he never heard the sobbing girl begging to not abandon her, he never said those words…

_I… lo…ve… you…_


End file.
